Adoption Stories
by anny385
Summary: Shannon and Gibbs adopt four children. AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I wanted to do a fic like this where Shannon and Gibbs adopt McGee, Abby, Kate and Tony. I'm adopted and this little poem was in my baby book that my foster mother had put in the front page. This story is very AU.

Not flesh of my flesh, nor bone of my bone;

But still miraculously my own.

Never forget for a single minute,

You didn't grow under my heart,

But in it.

Adoption Stories

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stretched and smacked the alarm clock and got up to begin his workday. He loved working at NCIS and being a federal agent. He looked at his wife as he got up as she too stretched. They had been trying for a child, but nothing came from it yet.

He walked into the bullpen and sat down in his chair. Ever since Mike Franks quit he had been the team leader and he liked it. He looked up as his senior field agent Stephen McGee walked in and also the tech person Nathan Todd and the probie on the team Carol Gilbert. Stephen and his wife Sarah had one child named Timothy who was ten years old. Nathan and his wife Brenda also had a child named Caitlin, or rather Kate who was also ten years old.

He still had to talk to Gloria Scuito who was the forensic scientist and take her a Caf Pow. She and her husband also have a child named Abigail, or rather Abby who was also ten years old. They were all born months apart, but the same age. He remembered when they were born and seen them when they were babies. It made him want a child with his wife, but it just didn't happen yet. They kept on trying, but still nothing. They sometimes had the kids over and even sometimes had BBQ's over their house.

He got up and made his way towards the Caf Pow machine and got a big cup and took it down to the lab.

"Did you get the matches done?"

"Yep." Gloria said as she took the cup and began drinking. Her daughter Abby also loved Caf Pow just like her mother. She was also a very caring child and wore her heart on her sleeve. She then grabbed the papers and gave them to Gibbs to read.

"Thank you, Glo." He said as he went back upstairs. They finally had the evidence to get the bad guy.

"Let's go." Gibbs said as he grabbed his backpack and strode towards the elevator letting the others catch up. He stabbed the button and waited for the doors to open. Finally the guy was cuffed and put into the car and they went back to headquarters to find out why he did what he did.

Finally after all the work was done they were allowed to go home. Stephen and Sarah McGee and Nathan and Brenda Todd were going out to eat and he and Shannon were taking care of their children. It took four hours for these two children's lives were changed. A drunk driver had run into them and killed them instantly.

The will was read and they had both given Gibbs and Shannon custody of both their children.

It would be months later than Abby's life would be changed too. They too gave Gibbs and Shannon custody of Abby.

They began looking for another house, so the kids could have their own bedroom. Luckily they knew each other and liked playing with each other. They were good at comforting each other when they needed it. They still couldn't believe that their parents were dead, but they were luckily they knew the people who were taking care of them.

They still went to the same school and it wasn't far from the Gibbs's new house. The children packed their things from their own home to have there. They even kept some photos of their parents and had them in their rooms. They let the kids grieve for their parents and they even went to their funerals. They also were there to comfort them too. They talked to them often about their parents and told them that if they ever needed to talk about anything that they could come to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I wanted to do a fic like this where Shannon and Gibbs adopt McGee, Abby, Kate and Tony. I'm adopted and this little poem was in my baby book that my foster mother had put in the front page. This story is very AU.

Not flesh of my flesh, nor bone of my bone;

But still miraculously my own.

Never forget for a single minute,

You didn't grow under my heart,

But in it.

Adoption Stories

Shannon Gibbs walked towards the hospital. She loved being a nurse and taking care of people and making them feel better. She was a pediatric nurse and she loved her work with the children. She put her things away and let one of the nurses tell her about the patients. Megan Gilbert had told her about a young boy named Anthony DiNozzo Junior who came in around 7:00 pm and had been abused. His arm was broken, had bruises on his face and body and had welts on his back too. They had charged his father with child abuse. The poor boys mother was dead and only had his father for his caretaker.

The seven year old was a bright eyed and friendly child. He talked about everything and anything. He loved movies and told them all about them. She felt bad for the child that had a hard life in a short amount of time. She went into the room and watched as the little boy shoved his breakfast around. He kept on looking out the window and back to his breakfast.

"Hi. My name is Shannon Gibbs and I'm going to be your nurse today."

The little boy smiled at her and watched as she entered the room.

"Do you want me to cut that for you?" She asked Tony.

"Yes, please." The French toast was getting cold and Shannon wanted him to have it while it was still warm. What a polite little boy he was.

She cut the toast up and asked if he wanted the syrup on it and he nodded yes. The little boy began shoving the toast into his mouth. After breakfast she spent some time with him and he laughed and told her jokes. After that she took his vitals and then told him that she would be back.

That night when she got back from work she talked to Gibbs.

"I've been taking care of a little boy who's been abused. He's such a sweet boy and he's so funny desperate what he's going through."

"What about his parents?"

"His mother died when he was four and his father was put into jail for child abuse."

"That poor little boy."

"Can we adopt him too?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

It turned out that Anthony DiNozzo had given up his rights to his son and so they petitioned the court to adopt the young boy.

Tony stepped into the Gibbs's house and watched as the other children watched a movie. He loved movies, but he didn't want to interrupt.

"Abby, Tim, and Kate. I want you to meet Anthony." The movie was paused and the children went towards the little boy. "Anthony, these are our children Abby, Kate and Tim."

It took awhile for the kids to get used to each other, but they began to be protective of Tony after they heard that his father abused him.

A Year Later -

When both Shannon and Gibbs went to bed that night Shannon spoke up. "I'm so glad that we adopted all of them. They may not be our kids biologically, but I feel like they are mine in my heart."

"Me too." Gibbs said. He loved all his kids and couldn't think of a time that he didn't love them. Even after a year later.

The End


End file.
